Stay Who You Are (HAITUS!)
by Suariel
Summary: Misty, May and Dawn, three best friends since middle school. Each has a crush on Drew, Ash and Paul. Misty has a crush on Paul, May has a crush on Ash and Dawn has a crush on Drew, but the boys have their own crush in their group. A high school filled with love, heartbreak, trust, friendship is about to bloom. [contest,ikari&pokeshippings] I do not own Pokemon nor the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Readers! Suariel here!_**

 ** _A new story yay! Ok just letting everyone know that I am not giving up on my other story "Our Life". Its just I'm having a writers block at the moment aka can't think of what to type and how to continue but still not gonna give up and not gonna quit! That's for sure! So please bear with me and wait a bit longer for Our Life. While you are all waiting for the other to update please enjoy this story :D_**

 ** _Thought of it last night, hope you all enjoy it._**

Chapter 1

The name's Misty Waterflower, I'm the youngest sister of the sensational sisters. If you hear the word sensational, well you guess it, the most famous underwater ballet dancers are my sisters. They took over the job my mom's job after she got into an incident but is helping my dad with running the place and writing stories. Well as for me, I'm still in high school so that's different and of course I have a thing for water, its like the water and I are meant to be. Crazy right? I am the best swimmer in my school and I know how to do under water ballet after all, water has been a part of me since I was born. And here's a little secret from me, I have a crush, and that is Paul Shinji, the silent one and the cold one, no one knows other than my two best friends May and Dawn.

* * *

The name's May Maple, I'm the oldest in my family and yeah… I have a thing for delicious food but I could never get fat after all I also work out but my talent is cooking and baking. My family opens a restaurant and a café, so basically a two in one. My dad is the boss and head chef of the Maple's restaurant and my mom is the boss of the Dreams café. I love to cook and bake, I left the Hoenn region to come to Kanto to study in high school with my best friends Misty and Dawn. I don't live alone, I live with my cousin Brendan, who is taking care of the restaurant that my dad opened in the Kanto region and left it in his care and of course I always help when I am free. Which is basically almost every holiday, every day. Let me tell you a secret, I have a crush, he is cute he eats a lot and his name is Ash Ketchum. My friends know this and they support me a lot.

* * *

Hiya! I'm Dawn Berlitz and I love to do fashion designing 'cause my mom is a fashion designer. The clothes that I always wear is made by my mother and of course I design the clothes for May and Misty. I love to design and do make-up but I never do a heavy make-up, you know like a clown. Urgh, its just ewie that is all I can say. I came from the Sinnoh region and moved to the Kanto region and is living with my older brother Lucas who is working as a business man and taking care of the shop that my mom has opened in the Kanto region, I go there after school, weekends and holidays to make new clothes for everyone but especially to those who are important to me. I have a HUGE crush on Drew Hayden, he's perfect! Handsome! And oh my god anything you can describe him. I think he and I are meant to be.

* * *

"And the winner goes to Kanto High's swimmer Misty Waterflower!" the host announced. An orange shoulder length girl with viridian eyes, known as Misty raised her arm in victory with a smile as people cheered. Misty pulled herself out of the swimming pool and was soon pulled into a group hug.

"Congratulations Misty!" A girl with midnight long blue hair with blue eyes congratulates Misty.

Misty laughed and said "Thank you Dawn"

"Woohoo! You showed them who the princess of the water is!" A girl with a brown hair and sapphire eyes commented

"Haha! May, you're over complimenting me" Misty said

"Hey, it's the truth sweety" May said and winked.

Little did the three friends know that three boys were making their way to them.

"Hey, Misty?" A voice called out, Misty and the girls turned around and met three boys, a boy with purple hair, a raven haired boy and a green haired boy.

"Y…yeah?" Misty asked nervously as she looked at the purple haired tan boy.

"Umm…? Misty?" The voice called out again. Misty then slowly looked at the raven haired boy and asked "Like I said, yes Ash?"

Ash sweat dropped and said "Congrats, Misty, Umm… care for a victory feast?"

"Oh! Well… umm… May already prepared a victory feast for me but…" Misty glanced at May who is embarrassed and shy when she saw Ash and walked away and was talking to her cousin about something and Misty smirked.

"Why don't you join our little feast as well. The more the merrier!" Misty said.

"Sounds great! I'll be sure to drag Drew and Paul with me" Ash yelled happily and dragged his two friends away.

Dawn and Misty looked at each other and smirked. "You are so evil Misty" Dawn said.

"Thank you Dawn, I'm glad that we share the same idea" Misty said

"What?" May asked when she finally returned.

"It's time for you to confess May, that's what" Misty stated.

"WHAT!? Are you nutz!?" May screamed with a red face.

"No need to thank us," Misty said as she walked into the changing room to change out of her swimming costume leaving a flustered and nervous May and a laughing Dawn.

 _ **I know it's short but eh, it will be longer one day... one chapter... :P**_

 _ **Please leave a review everyone**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome everyone, the restaurant has been reserved only for you guys" A man with white hair commented.

"Wow! Seriously Brendan!?" Dawn asked excitedly

"Yeah, May asked for it" Brendan said, May blushed when everyone was looking at her (yes her main reason was because ASH was looking at her). Brendan looked between Ash and May and sighed. ' _Stupid May_ ' Brendan thought as he made his way to the kitchen while leaving the 6 students in dining room to chat.

"May, I want to thank you so much for doing this but there's no need to reserve the WHOLE restaurant!" Misty commented.

"No its nothing Misty, if there are other customers I will also need to work which is something I don't want to do" May assured Misty waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure June is a lazy chef" Drew commented with a smirk.

May glared at him and her face went red with anger.

"THE NAME'S MAY! STOP CALLING ME OTHER MONTHS GRASSHEAD!" May screamed at him.

"Oh? Is that so? Sorry April, there's 12 months how do you expect me to remember which month you were named after" Drew replied and flipped his fringe.

May glared at him, Dawn watched the interaction that May and Drew had and felt jealously in her. May noticed Dawn and realized what she was doing.

"If you want to talk to someone, talk to Dawn, she understands a lot of fashion and is making a new clothes for her brother's company" May suggested as she heaved an angry sigh.

"Is that so Dawn? You're amazing" Drew complimented Dawn. Dawn immediately went red and stuttered out a thank you that anyone could barely hear her. May and Misty face palmed at Dawn's reaction and Dawn glared at the two of them.

"Ahem… sorry for disturbing your glaring contest ladies but dinner is served" Brendan interrupted the three girls with a tray and its lid on. Everyone smiled and when Brendan revealed it was a well-cooked steak and other food soon came to join them with the help of the employers.

* * *

"MAN! I'M STUFF! THIS IS VERY GOOD! DO WE GET SPECIAL DISCOUNTS IF WE COME HERE ON REGULAR DAYS!?" Ash asked excitedly. Brendan who joined the 6 students after cleaning the table chuckled at Ash and said "I'll consider that Mr. Ketchum" May smiled at the interaction between Brendan and Ash. ' _Maybe Brendan approves of Ash, I know mom and dad will even Max_ ' May thought to herself until she felt someone poking her on her right cheek.

"What?" May asked as she faced Misty.

"It's time May" Misty replied

"Time for what?" May asked while cocking her head a bit. Misty face palmed the second time during the night.

"TO C.O.N.F.E.S.S" Misty said through her gritted teeth.

"WHAT!?" May asked with a red face and stood up causing everyone to look at her.

"Is everything alright May, Misty?" Ash asked

"Uhh… ermm…. Well… err…" May started to stutter

"Everything's fine Ash" Misty said rescuing May. Everyone except Dawn has a doubted look and nodded slowly and returned to their conversation.

Dawn crept away from the table and went to May and covered her mouth and dragged her away before anyone noticed her.

* * *

"What's the deal Dawn?!" May asked when she was finally released from Dawn's grasp.

"Well, the deal is to confess to Ash, and see this is THE PERFECT PLACE!" Dawn replied as she gestured the area to May. May looked around and noticed that she was in the garden that the restaurant own, that is used for any customers that wish to have a romantic setting. In the middle of the garden sat a water fountain that has the statue of two swans forming a shape of a heart on the top. Around them were many different kinds of flowers in different shapes, sizes and colours.

May smiled and looked at Dawn and nodded "Alright, I'm ready to do this"

May saw a glint in Dawn's eyes as she let out a huge smile and quickly texted Misty. Once she got a reply from Misty, Dawn faced May and said "Good luck May, we know that you can do this and win his heart!" then Dawn left a nervous May who is taking a deep breath and returned to where everyone else is.

Meanwhile…

Misty read the text and smiled and faced Ash. "Hey Ash, May wants to speak to you alone in the garden, mind going there for a sec?" Misty asked.

"S… sure Misty" Ash said as he excused himself from everyone and turned around to head to the garden where he bumped into Dawn. Drew excused himself to go to the washroom.

* * *

Ash's P.O.V

Once I reached to the garden, I was fascinated by the appearance of the garden. I mean come on! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! As I was walking around the garden, admiring the scenery around me, I found May sitting on the bench next to the fountain looking very nervous.

"Hey May!" I called out. May looked up with a red face and quickly looked down as if she found the floor interesting.

"H… Hey… Ash" She greeted me back nervously.

"Misty told me that you have something to say to me what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well… I… umm… I…" May started and stopped and took a huge deep breath and looked up at me again and said "I LIKE YOU ASH!"

May's P.O.V

There I said it, I can't believe that I actually did it! I confessed to my long time crush since middle school, I closed my eyes nervous and afraid of what he would say to me. "Hey May" I heard him and I opened my eyes and looked at Ash. Ash had his goofy grin plastered on his face and the next words, the next words that I've been waiting for.

"I like you too" I smiled, happy that he feels the same to me, I was about to hug him until he said "since you are one of my important friend"

I felt my heart breaks, as if a hammer was used to crush it. "Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Well May, I like you as a friend only, nothing more than that. I'm sorry but I have someone else that I like" I was silent and at the corner of my eyes, I felt that I might cry but I won't not here not now!

"I… I… see… then who is it that you like?" I asked with a shaky breath. Ash looked at me with a grin and said "Misty" I stayed quiet and looked down.

"Hey May?" Ash asked worriedly. I sighed and took a deep breath and put my best smile on my face and said "Go get her! She is a tough cookie and if you dare make her cry, then I will HUNT you down"

Ash smiled and walked up to me and hugged me. "I am grateful for your feelings May, but there is someone else who is meant for you that has always been there for you. Find him and treasure him May" He said to me. I nodded since I do not trust my own voice anymore.

"Let's stay as friends alright?" Ash asked me as he pulled us apart to face me. I grinned and said "Of course!" and with that said, I excused myself and went to the kitchen while Ash returned to everyone else.

* * *

Once I reached the kitchen, there I saw my favorite cousin standing there looking at me with a small smile. He opened his arm and I ran into him. "Brendan… WHY!? WHY!?" I asked while I cry. Brendan said nothing and was just rubbing my back as I cried onto his shoulder.

"May… love is the most powerful thing in the whole universe but it could be dangerous as well… It's not over yet… Remember you cannot BE Misty but you can support Ash, if you really like him" Brendan said. I digested what he said to me and when I pulled away and sniffed. I look up at him and nodded. Brendan smiled and patted my head soothingly and I smiled at him.

 _ **Please leave a review~~**_

 _ **And yes I know that it is fast for May to confess but this is a VERY important thing that must be done so please don't judge me to harsh on this**_

 ** _I hope you guys are enjoying this story !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When May and Brendan returned where everyone was. Misty and Dawn looked at May and May gave them a small smile. Just from that small smile, Misty and Dawn know what that means. Misty got up angrily and made her way to Ash who was chatting happily with Drew and Paul (even though he doesn't seem like he is listening) Brendan walked towards Misty and pulled her arm. Misty glared at Brendan while the three boys looked up to them confused.

"But Brendan!"

"NO BUTS MISTY!" Brendan raised his voice and when Misty calm down a bit Brendan loosen his hold on her and said in a softer tone "She's just getting frustrated of something, that is all… nothing to worry about ok?" Misty looked down and had her bangs to cover her eyes and nodded. Brendan smiled and let go of her as he stood tall and said "Alright, the party's over, it's getting late. Your family will be worried if you go back later than now" Everyone just nodded and began to leave and May and Brendan returned to their house as well.

* * *

When May and Brendan reached their house, May smiled at Brendan and quickly went inside and went up to her room. Brendan sighed and went to the study room where there are bookshelves against the right wall, two single couches in front of the bookshelves diagonally, a blue mat underneath the couches and two brown desks. One with a white laptop and the other one simple and clean desk with just a lamp and a few dictionaries on the desk, Brendan went to his desk with the white laptop and switched it on flipping through any new e-mails.

May reached to her room and didn't bother switched on her bedroom's light and collapsed on her bed. Tears finally flowed down freely as she cried hard onto her red pillow. Her red i-phone rang on her bed side table, May got her phone and picked it up but didn't bother check the contact.

" _Hello May?"_ A strong male voice greeted

"D… Dr… Drew?" May asked between her cries.

" _Why you crying now?_ " Drew asked

"It's nothing"

" _I know it isn't May. Look we've been friends since kindergarten. Do you think you can fool me?_ "

"Yes"

" _It's actually a no January_ " May snorted.

* * *

On the other side…

Drew let out a small smile hearing May just snorted.

" _What is it do you want Drew?_ " May asked annoyed.

"Come on March, cheer up. Just because Ashy doesn't share the same feeling that you have for him. It's not the end of the world, you know you will definitely find the man of your dream"

" _How did you know that I was dumped Drew?_ " May asked

"Please July, I am THE Drew Hayden. Of course I know everything" Drew replied as he flipped his hair.

"Alright that's beyond the point, just be glad that you said your feelings out and besides, you guys can be friends perhaps even as best friends like the two of us"

"… _I hate you Drew, for always knowing what to say_ " Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, go to bed now September. You must be exhausted"

" _FINE! Goodnight GRASS HEAD!_ " May literally yelled and hanged up. Drew chuckled and went to his balcony in his PJs, a simple green sweat pant and shirtless.

"If only you knew May…" Drew said softly as the wind blew and his hair flowing. Drew looked up at the sky and stood there thinking about the event that he saw.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Drew excused himself and went to the bathroom, there as he was about to return he saw May crying in her cousin's arms._

" _Brendan… WHY!? WHY!?" May asked as she cried. Brendan said nothing but was just rubbing May's back as she cried._

" _May…love is the most powerful thing in the whole universe but it could be dangerous as well… It's not over yet… Remember you cannot BE Misty but you can support Ash, if you really like him" Brendan told May, May nodded and Drew saw Brendan smiled and patted her head soothingly._

" _May…" Drew said softly as he grabbed hold of his shirt where the location of his heart is and looked down. Seeing May cry hurts him, not by a little but it was as if the world has been destroyed. Drew then slowly backed away and went back to everyone and continued his conversation with his friends. During the conversation he vowed to himself 'I promise that I will not let anyone harm May… I will NOT let anyone or anything let May cry anymore'_

 _End of flashback…_

* * *

Drew then went back inside his room and lied in his green bed and fell asleep with the thought of May.

 _ **I know it is short and a bit quick but, haha XD I'm doing all my best to make this story interesting and I already have the storyline written in my mind so please just bear with me**_

 ** _And please do leave a review for me~_**


End file.
